


Secret Crowds

by xxlovesuicide61xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OSM, One Shot Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlovesuicide61xx/pseuds/xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: Forced to be a reluctant bystander, he can never handle seeing them hurt her.





	Secret Crowds

**Author's Note:**

> Short little scene between our two favorite lovers. Like, love, or hate, let me know!

He hated that she had to suffer like this. Yes, there were those out there that were going through much worse, but it was her. She shouldn’t be treated like this. Were she his, she’d be treated like a queen. More than a queen. He knew he was only a pawn in this battle for power, but if he were in charge, he’d build her her own empire. She was so intelligent, so ambitious, she would be able to make huge advancements in magic. In social communication and understanding. In everything. She’d be the perfect queen: compassionate, intelligent, beautiful. A perfect representation of their empire.

SSHGSSHG

The light from the library sconces made her hair shine and the tears sparkling in her eyes even brighter. He watched as Draco and his friends left her there, snickering as they went. He cared for his godson greatly, but it were times like these when he really wanted to smack him. Hard.

Finally alone, Hermione let the tears slide down her cheeks, keeping herself as quiet as possible. She pulled her Charms notes back into place, ignoring the newly smudged ink, and resumed her studying. The library would soon close for the night, yet she continued her work. Satisfied that they were now fully alone, Severus stepped out of his hiding spot behind the astrology section.

“Hermione?”

Strangely, she did not jump at the sound of his voice. Her eyes locked with his, and he noticed her eyes brightened, not from continued crying, but just by seeing him. He took the seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into the warm confines of his robes. Her head on his shoulder, he conjured a handkerchief, black of course, and wiped away her tears. She let out a sigh, and nuzzled closer into him.

He hated seeing her like this, but couldn’t help but adore these moments. Their relationship was a strange one. Both knew of their feelings for each other, even the extreme depths to their emotions. For now, however, nothing was to be achieved from it. It wasn’t a good time for them to come together, publicly or not. He didn’t want to risk her with the Dark Lord. She didn’t want him to have the ability to stop her running after Harry in his hair-brained schemes. He still had the power to do so, regardless of their relationship status. She couldn’t say no to him and he couldn’t stand to see her in pain. So there they were, curled up during closing time at the library. Fully exposed, yet completely locked away.

They were together. Safe. And that was really all that mattered.


End file.
